Crocheting, knitting and other forms of creating new fabrics and new fabric designs have been known for decades and many fabrics and design elements have been used for centuries.
Typical designs which include voids are found in U.S. Des. Pat. No. 80,973 issued to H Schwarber, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 86,747 issued to A. Ruesch, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 135,328 issued to L. Herszkowicz, and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 206,649 issued to J. J. R. Vinegla et al. Typical designs which include two-dimensional, non-tensioned "shells" are also known. For example, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 402,468 and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 414,233, issued to J. S. Merrow, and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 2,655,017 issued to B. L. Scott.
New fabrics, fabric designs, fabric textures, etc. are desired by those creating clothing, furniture coverings, etc. and this invention provides new fabrics with many design possibilities.